


Eggsy五次打开招聘网站，一次他放弃了

by aholenewworld



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aholenewworld/pseuds/aholenewworld
Summary: Eggsy在一家IT行业黑公司上班而他快要坚持不住了。





	Eggsy五次打开招聘网站，一次他放弃了

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是《Delete And The Long Tail》的番外你信吗？我本该先写那篇正文，但我停不下写⑤+①的手。

第一次是因为Arthur。虽然大家理应叫他King先生，或者还可以故作亲昵地喊他Chester（哪怕这条一般不在英国人的选择范围内），但大家都只是以Arthur称呼他，让Eggsy一度搞不清自己任职的公司的老板到底叫什么名字。  
Arthur是这里的老板，是付工资的人，是给合同最后签字的人，是决定到底明年每个部门批多少钱加多少人升职幅度是多少的人。所以忍受这位老板的“我先说两句”和“我最后说两句”也成了绝大多数员工的必然的工作。Eggsy曾听过Arthur婉转地拒绝一个员工的升职要求——以一个英国人来说也太过婉转了，以至于谈话期间，年轻如Eggsy差点一度以为他答应了这个请求，又一度觉得是提出的人太不知好歹。那天Eggsy参加公司最终面试，而且完全没有意识到自己旁观这场对话是否存在隐私上的问题，自顾不暇于自己一波三折的心理变化之上，事后又惴惴不安地怀疑这也是面试考验的一部分，唯恐自己事后的回答里流露出对之前发生的事情有任何不妥的反应。但顺利通过面试，熬过了实习期并进入每个月连续加班天数可凑出另一个整月工作日的赶工期后，Eggsy认识到那大概只是一次示威般的预防针，它虽然不告知你之后暗无天日的工作量，却也预示了坎坷飘渺的升职可能。尤其在得知Arthur会拍着每一个新人的肩膀，从石中剑的故事开始，以公司未来五年扩展至世界版图上的计划为终点描绘一个瑰丽未来的之后，Eggsy再也没有关于老板特别看好他这类堪比人生五大错觉之一的感想了。  
Eggsy觉得Arthur的人生五大错觉之一大约是Harry Hart会按时来参加部门例会。  
Harry Hart从不来参加周一的部门例会，他几乎不出现在任何例会上——或者他只是不参加任何Arthur要在开场或最后讲话的那些。  
Eggsy回忆了一下从他被录取，进入这家公司以来究竟真正见到过Harry几次——他觉得自己哪怕手指间连着蹼都足够计数。  
“最近的一次还是他从Merlin的工作桌下爬出来，就在上个月底我们赶上个产品上线那次。”Eggsy在Arthur说到公司愿景的时间段里小声地和Roxy说道。  
而Roxy——一个几乎和他同时进入公司的年轻姑娘——顺便说一句，在一同经受了入职时Arthur漫长得仿佛会持续到宇宙尽头的演讲，以及地狱一般地试用期（为期三个月，每天工作时长超过12小时并且只有六天休息，整整三个月一共只有六天休息，这个公司没有工会还是怎么回事？）之后，Eggsy觉得自己和她的友谊已经坚不可摧……几乎，只要考官不是Merlin，并且其中不包括需要他亲自用枪打死自己的狗的话——回给他一个你并不知道自己在说什么是吗的眼神。  
Eggsy耸耸肩，并不觉得自己说了什么不应该在早会上提出的话题，Arthur的训话还没有结束，一定要比喻的话进度大约是《永恒之王四部曲之三》的部分。  
Eggsy用手机打开了Totaljobs的页面，想如果在招聘网站的个人简历中写工作离职理由是老板训话太长会不会被HR减分。  
  


+++++++++++++++++  
  


第二次是他终于遇到了Percival和Lancelot这对营销绝杀组。  
Eggsy不知道这个公司的企业文化是不是就是特别喜欢圆桌骑士或者有什么不为人知的偏好，为什么每个人都有个代号？  
Lancelot，那个据说忙起来可以切成两半来用的营销策划，其实本名为James Spencer，以其英俊的外貌和厚颜无耻却让人难以拒绝的言行闻名于公司。而Percival，他就只是Percival。秉承着“工作时间就请以工作的态度对待，你不需要知道我的本名。”的行为准则，可能是世界上最不像产品经理——就是说他24小时随时在线工作从不拖沓原型图清晰明了——的产品经理。  
作为两条产品线，Eggsy本应该只在全体大会时才会遇到这两位前辈，但偏偏这一次两边的死线碰到了一起。按照技术开发小组的说法，这种事情频繁地仿佛冰河时期前的地壳板块活动，进公司这么久没有遇到过那才是不可思议。  
而Eggsy拿着最新的产品需求文档去找技术开发团队时，Lancelot正如同意大利人一般挥舞着双臂要求在页面上加上Flash。此时距离正常下班（下午六点）仅有三十分钟，而Merlin则毫不在意地将需求整页整页地删除并交还给Percival。  
Eggsy觉得自己已经掌握了公司内部某些食物链组成情况，以及今天想要按时下班的可能也依旧是0%。  
坐在技术部一隅看着整个部门运作是一件相当有趣的事情，这略微分散了Eggsy因为太久没有按时回家而造成的焦虑。一直到晚上11点他见证了一次因为Lancelot在封版后接了个电话而导致再次需要修改需求引发的技术部人员骚动；两次Merlin回应“要加Flash”要求而分别在设计以及页面上效果上加上奔跑的闪电侠，几乎闪瞎了所有打开页面人的眼睛并照亮了Merlin的光头及反光的眼镜，使得Percival只能拖着Lancelot物理意义上的来抱大腿认错；一次Percival大声喊道“JAMES！！！！！”直接弄亮了整个楼层的感应灯。  
  
“Eggsy？”Merlin终于在晚上的11：37分召唤了Eggsy。  
Eggsy默默将平板电脑上招聘网站的页面切换成最新的产品需求文档。  
  


+++++++++++++++++  
  


第三次才是真正意义上认识到Merlin的可怕。  
Eggsy觉得扁平化管理的意思并不是什么都是由Merlin来管。虽然当他发现Merlin“统治着”（说这个词的时候，Lancelot翻着白眼，用双手比引号）设计部、技术部、产品创新部甚至人事部的时候他突然不太确定这个公司的老板到底是谁了。  
而且他还自己写代码。  
“还有哪个技术负责人自己写代码啊？我只见过那些在办公室骑自行车的技术总监！”Eggsy站在Harry Hart的办公室里大声地说。“我们不是世界五百强公司，在美国上市，市值四千亿美元，为什么不多请一些人？因为Merlin全知全能吗？”  
“首先，Eggsy，不管Arthur之前和你说了什么，你知道我们公司不是做搜索引擎起家的吧？”Harry Hart几乎要从眼镜上方看着Eggsy说话，“而且我们公司17年才招新一次。”  
“你骗我。”  
“这句的确是我胡说的，但Merlin确实全知全能。”  
“不可能！Merlin不可能什么都知道。”  
“我的确不知道你几次打开不同的招聘网站却没改任何资料到底是有什么打算。”敲门后步入Harry办公室好像回家一样自然的Merlin低头划了一下他手上的平板，顿了顿，“4次。”  
“天！你在监控所有人吗？！！！！个人隐私！！！Merlin！！！”  
“信息安全，Eggsy，信息安全。”  
  
带上门走出办公室的Eggsy看了眼办公室被拉上的百叶窗，回到办公桌边重重坐下。  
R——E——E——D——C——O——U——K  
Eggsy用力拍打着自己面前的键盘。  
  


+++++++++++++++++  
  


第四次绝对都他妈是A支部的错。  
所谓A支部，Arthur插进公司来的人都在那个部门。那是Merlin的安排，大约不符合公司内部可持续发展守则以及那句不要将所有鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里之类的老话，但Merlin的地盘上只有一条M-Law，所以是的，Merlin把Arthur时不时安排进公司里的，那些经过实习期地狱的，虽然也已经半死但依旧没法调教到好用却又赶不走的人放在了一个部门，命名为A支部。  
Eggsy总觉得Merlin是在嘲笑哪部特工电影。  
“我可不会把病毒撒得到处都是，也不喜欢在做产品的时候发现每个部门都有窟窿要堵。在别无选择的时候直接砍掉一个部门总是比较方便。”Merlin如是说——通过Harry某次转述。  
Eggsy觉得如果Merlin若是做医生大约就是那种很容易就建议病人截肢的类型。  
“另外解答你的疑惑，Merlin相当适合白大褂。”这次不是任何人的转述，仅代表Harry Hart本人，如是说。  
Eggsy并不想知道Merlin到底适不适合穿白大褂，也不知道Harry怎么通过自己翻白眼的角度看出那关于职业的想象，亦或者只是太多人得出了一样的结论——而Harry怎么得知Merlin穿白大褂的效果并得到美学上的愉悦，其实他完全不想深究，因此Eggsy把他的嘴闭得牢牢的，杜绝一切话题发展下去的可能。  
更重要的是，Merlin拿着他的平板向他走了过来，“你上次提交的需求需要和A支部沟通一下。”  
“不……”  
“是的，记得去找Charlie。”  
哦，Charlie。另一个和Eggsy几乎同期进入公司的新人，Roxy总好笑地说按照Charlie挑衅Eggsy的频次几乎是在追求他——如果换一个环境场景的话。  
但Merlin说了需要去和A支部沟通那么这次的祭品就是Eggsy了，没得商量。  
他拖拖拉拉地走到A支部所在的楼层，那群人在所有人忙成狗，黑眼圈加深了三个色系之后，各个都穿着仿佛刚被熨烫过的衬衫以及西装，还有那些可以照出人脸的皮鞋，听起来正在商量下班后去哪里喝一杯。  
“啊，这不是Eggsy吗。有何贵干啊？”人群中心的Charlie发现了Eggsy，露出了熟悉又欠揍到Eggsy也觉得自己需要去喝一杯的表情。  
干那些该死的A支部！  
Eggsy决定之后就重新打印一下自己的简历。  
  


+++++++++++++++++  
  


第五次Eggsy终于学会了不抱怨出声。  
  
KSM>内部论坛>42>匿名版  
标题：我的上司和隔壁组的部门经理总是在我面前放闪光弹怎么治  
RT  
  
两秒后。  
“问后勤综合组要一副墨镜吧。”路过的Percival低头看了眼手机建议到。  
“什…什么？”Eggsy慌忙地把手从键盘上收了回来。  
“你得在系统里申请一下。”Lancelot捧着茶杯和笔记本从会议室里走出来，“我就说他忍不过这个星期。”从Percival手上接过10英镑。  
"我不明白你们在说什么，等等，你们是不是用我赌钱了？”Eggsy觉得这个办公环境太不友好了。  
“好了，冷静一些，Eggsy。”Harry·他竟然在上班时间出现在了办公室·Hart从私人办公室里探出了头，“作为你的上司我会批准这个申请需求的，不过那还得等后勤综合组的负责人批准了你才能去领。”  
“这不是匿名板块吗？！！！！！”  
  
毫无悬念地无人理睬。  
  
打开公司后台，发现墨镜竟然真的在办公用品那一栏里可选。  
打钩。  
等待。  
需求通过部门主管批准。  
下一级批复人：后勤综合部负责人。  
等待，等待，等待。  
作为一个英国人擅长这个。  
尚未批复。  
等待，等待，等待。  
  
“那个导航里的whisper是什么？”  
“是IT通信部门的线上bug提交系统。”坐在Eggsy对面的Roxy终于回到了座位上。  
“谁会把线上后端bug提交后台叫做whisper啊？！！”Eggsy坐在座位上一边抓着自己的头发一边大声吐槽道。  
“我。”经过的Merlin说，“有什么不满？”  
“……没。”  
  
等待，等待，等待。  
尚未批复。“呃……Harry，后勤综合组的负责人是谁？”  
“还能有谁？我们的好Merlin啊。”  
  
Eggsy发现“申请办公用品”在后台侧栏导航上就紧邻着“申请离职”。  
  


+++++++++++++++++  
  


剩下的最后一次是在终于可以休三周的圣诞节前夜，Eggsy虽然是第一次参加公司的圣诞晚会但作为一个英国人他预知这个夜晚会有很多酒精很多胡来很多酒醒之后让大家都后悔的行为，但他没有预料到这个——Merlin穿着机长服，Merlin褪去那身软绵绵的毛衣穿着机长服，一整套！还是收腰的设计！！Eggsy觉得可以切身体会大厅里因为女士小姐们偷偷撇向Merlin火热到可以穿透钢板的眼神而升温的空气扑面而来，“说真的，Merlin？机长服？我以为你会扮成魔法师的。”Eggsy等到第三波从Merlin身边故意经过来欣赏那两条长腿的小姐们走后，小心翼翼地挪到他身边，“另外Harry呢？他竟然没和你一起？”Merlin抬起一边眉毛的表情看起来是想要反驳什么，但又停了下来微微弯了一下嘴角，“我们的大魔法师应该穿着他的黑色长袍，头顶着三角帽，而且偶尔还会露出毛茸茸的小腿。”Harry的声音在Eggsy身后响起，他再自然不过地走到Merlin身边并把手里的另一杯饮料递过去，仿佛他理应呆在那个位置。“圣诞晚会都迟到？Harry？”Merlin接过饮料的时候边说边抬起了另一边的眉毛，虽然Eggsy觉得那主要不是质疑Harry迟到，而是Harry在给他杯子时若无其事扫过的手指。Eggsy决定看向别的什么地方而免于面对这个被证实了一百次可能还会被证实一千次的尴尬现实——Eggsy当然会尴尬，他毕竟是个英国人，而一万次，又是Roxy拯救他与水火之中，那姑娘正站在另一扇通向走廊的门边向他招手，“呃……Harry我……”“哦，预先祝你圣诞快乐，Eggsy，我觉得午夜钟响的时候我们大概都没机会再互相问候这一句。”Harry也看见了Roxy，于是向Eggsy，又或者是远处了Roxy举了一下杯子，“是的，HarryMerlin你们也圣诞……”再回头的时候，Eggsy发现他们已经不知到哪儿去了，他只能耸耸肩，整了一下衣领向Roxy走过去。  
“你瞧见Merlin那身机长服了吗？”  
“当然，我还看到了Harry放在他腰上的那只手。”  
“不不不，别告诉我这部分，我已经经历过他们当着我的面玩弄那套摸手抛媚眼的部分了！！”  
“Eggsy，你该习惯了。”  
“我正在尝试……呃……有一阵子了。顺便问一句Harry是为了继续穿他那一身定制西装才扮演James Bond的吗？”  
“不，他说他今年是个裁缝。”  
“裁缝？！”  
“没错，他之前在拿酒的时候告诉我的。”  
“呃……说真的，不脱掉他那件上衣谁知道他西装下放的是枪托还是皮尺啊？”  
Eggsy同Roxy边抱怨边走向走廊，那里堆满了为了空出大厅而被搬出来的实木椅子，铺着暗红底金花地毯的走廊没有开灯，所有的光亮都来自于尽头大窗外的月光，以及从另几道虚掩着的大厅边门里透出的温暖灯光，他们倚在离窗口还有一扇门的墙边，映着星光在夜色中互相碰一碰杯子。  
眼前的姑娘笑起来得样子仿佛她才十六岁，又或者让Eggsy觉得自己才十六岁——还是那个起床会为了脸上出现的青春痘而烦恼，而且始终在喜欢的姑娘面前只会说“嗨”就没有了下文的岁数。虽然哪怕是现在的他，也说不出比“嗨”更好的语句了。  
Eggsy想这也许是他近十年来最好的一个圣诞节了，直到他们听到靠着的门里传出Harry Hart的声音：“当然机长先生，永远为您服务，让我为您量一下……”那口标准的RP渐隐，如同一只被挠着下巴的猫咪一般带着心满意足的叹息，融化在对方的唇舌之间，伴随着沙发发出的吱呀声——休息室的那真的是一个超——级老旧的沙发了。  
Eggsy觉得自己还是不要继续听下去，对面的Roxy又露出了那种熟悉的表情，“至少你知道Harry扮演的的确是个裁缝了不是吗？”娇小的女孩在充满圣诞气氛的灯光下缩着下巴抿酒，挑着眉毛向上看着他，头发间还有开场时从响炮里飞出的金色闪纸，他不知道哪一个更亮，是那金色，还是月色下女孩子的眼睛。  
好吧，这依旧是近十年来最好的一个圣诞节，Eggsy想自己可以暂时忘记找个新工作之类的事情了。  
“圣诞快乐，Roxy。”  
“圣诞快乐，Eggsy。”  
Roxy在榭寄生下说。  
  
  
注：Totaljobs、Reedcouk是英国的51job智联招聘（不是）……大概吧。


End file.
